


You wouldn't like the others to see you like this

by 29403622405



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (but Wooyoung likes it), Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Wooyoung is an annoying brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29403622405/pseuds/29403622405
Summary: Wooyoung has a habit of bullying Seonghwa, but hyung will lose his temper at some point.





	You wouldn't like the others to see you like this

"Hobbies: bullying Seonghwa-hyung!"

The exact words by Jung Wooyoung. 

 

As the eldest of the group Seonghwa had to tolerate a lot. Like requests to buy stuff, to let one the younger ones have the last pizza slice, a lot of aegyo and whining when the younger ones didn't get their way with things. Mostly the requests were about food. 

When Wooyoung wanted something from Seonghwa, he usually started with being annoying. When that didn't work, he sometimes tried aegyo, but usually he went straight to punching, tickling or pinching. Seonghwa had to endure it, especially in front of the cameras, but also for teaching Wooyoung he couldn't always get what he wanted. Sometimes it was just attention the younger one wanted, it was hard to ignore one that was whining and biting your shoulder just for some TLC. Seonghwa tried to push Wooyoung to someone else, but the answer was "I want Seonghwa-hyung!".

 

After a long day with filming and practicing Seonghwa just wanted to lay on the couch, have some food and watch the newest superhero movie. Wooyoung had been extremely annoying the whole day - he had been shouting with San and Mingi in the van when Seonghwa just wanted to have a quick rest, he had pinched Seonghwa's side so hard he could still see a mark hours after, stole some of the food Seonghwa had, being even so bold he had stole some straight from the chopsticks. Now when everyone else was asleep - even Yeosang had already said goodnight - Seonghwa had planned to just enjoy the movie. But Wooyoung had other plans.

 

"Hyung."

"Hyung."

"Hyuuuung."

A poke in the ribs.

"Hyung~"

There was the aegyo already.

 

Seonghwa had had to learn patience with the group, but the constant jabbing, pulling on his shirt, weird faces in his peripheral vision tested that patience. How was Wooyoung still not tired?

"Hyu--"

"What?"

That came out much harsher than what Seonghwa had planned, but Wooyoung wasn't discouraged.

"Angry bird-hyung!"

Seonghwa missed some important conversation between the main heroes when Wooyoung sang the angry birds theme and even made some silly dance for it. He tried to remember to be the older and responsible one, to set an example for the brat next to him.

"Please be quiet. Why don't you go to bed?"

Wooyoung pressed his face right next to Seonghwa's, that was way too close for the elders taste.

"But I want to be with Seonghwa-hyung! Come and tuck me in bed. And read a bedtime story. Come and sleep next to me."

Seonghwa sighed - he definitely didn't want to sleep next to Wooyoung, he'd wake up with even more bruises, Wooyoung had a habit of kicking in his sleep. He tried to focus on the movie.

 

It was like Wooyoung knew when to distract Seonghwa, so he would miss all the important things in the plot. Seonghwa had no idea why the main characters were now fighting each other, Wooyoung had pulled his shirt up in front of his face when the reason had been revealed.

"For fuck's sake leave me alone!" Seonghwa shouted and pulled himself away when Wooyoung was tickling his neck in the middle of a romantic moment. Wooyoung stopped for a second - Seonghwa didn't curse very often - and to Seonghwa's horror, he got even more excited.

"Hyung cursed, I'm gonna tell Hongj--"

The rest was muffled against the couch, when Seonghwa grabbed Wooyoung's neck and pressed him down, bending him into an awkward position.

"I'm gonna curse a lot more if you don't stop playing around."

 

Was it working? At least Wooyoung was quiet. Seonghwa let go of the other's neck, only to hear Wooyoung whine and draw breath as if to taunt him again. He pressed the other's face harder into the couch.

"Now you have my full attention, happy? It's your fault I have no idea what's going on on the screen."

To Seonghwa's surprise, Wooyoung relaxed and let hyung manhandle him, even though Seonghwa was usually the one treated like a boxing bag by the other. He had to make a snarky comment to all the hundreds Wooyoung had shot him all day.

"This is what you wanted? To be pinned down by me? You wouldn't like the others to see you like this."

Even against the couch, Seonghwa could hear Wooyoung whine again, only this time it was not for attention. He squirmed under Seonghwa's grip, but didn't try to escape it.

"You like this? What the fuck..." Seonghwa's last words came as a whisper, he was surprised even of his own reaction. Yes, he was older, so he had some authority (hopefully), but grabbing someone by the neck and pinning them down was a totally different case. Slowly he let go of Wooyoung, the movie long forgotten in the background.

 

Wooyoung's careful gaze wasn't the cheeky one from a few moments ago, it was more of a pleading kind. Seonghwa didn't know what to do, he was scared of his own thoughts and reactions, so he pressed Wooyoung's face down the third time, heard him yelp when the position stretched his back.

"You have my attention, what more do you want?"

It was impossible to hear anything what the other mumbled, maybe it was stupid to press one down and then ask a question, but Seonghwa hadn't planned this. He pulled at Wooyoung's hair to let the other speak, still holding him in that awkward position. 

 

"What?"

Now that Wooyoung had the chance to talk, he was silent. Seonghwa pulled his hair harder, making the other arch his back more and making him whimper.

"So now you don't talk. Too scared to answer?"

Something in Wooyoung's eyes told Seonghwa he was enjoying it, maybe not something he had anticipated, but loving it all the same. They stared at each other for a moment, both trying to find out what the hell was going on. 

 

Wooyoung was the one to make a move when Seonghwa had loosened his grip slightly. He pressed his face against Seonghwa's outer thigh, rubbing it like a cat marking its territory. When Seonghwa's hand wasn't holding him back anymore he proceeded onto the thigh and from there to the other's crotch.

"Fuck", Seonghwa breathed out quietly - he had known Wooyoung had had some gay moments before but hadn't been interested enough to learn was it a preference or just some joking around. Now Wooyoung was definitely not joking, it was as if he tried to rub himself into Seonghwa's pants.

 

Mind way too tired, way too shocked about the turn of the events Seonghwa didn't even try to stop Wooyoung. He observed the other's movements and breathing, let him press his face down on the coarse jeans' front, almost as trying to get a taste through the fabric. When a quiet whine turned in to a needier and louder one Seonghwa had to do something. He didn't want anyone to catch them like that.

"Quiet. Wait--"

It was hard pushing Wooyoung to the side and at the same time fumble with his zipper, Wooyoung just whined louder and louder, tried to help with his fingers. Seonghwa slapped Wooyoung on the back of the hand, earning a surprised squeal.

"No hands", Seonghwa ordered when he got his half hard cock out. At what point had that happened?

"This will keep you quiet", he mused when he guided himself into Wooyoung's eager mouth, only to hear the other moan at the back of the throat.

 

Wooyoung was the louder one with the moaning and sucking, which startled Seonghwa. He tried to suppress the other's sounds by pressing him further down, but that only caused the other to choke and whine even louder. Seonghwa cast a quick glance to the hallway, luckily not seeing or hearing anyone. It was easier to focus on Wooyoung when he got past his overenthusiasm and concentrated on giving head - which he was awfully good at. The odd position didn't seem to slow Wooyoung down, quite the contrary, it was like he had been yearning for this a long time. Seonghwa shut his eyes and let his head fall back, heavy breathing mixing in with Wooyoung's sounds. The end credits were rolling, but no one was watching when Wooyoung tried his best to make Seonghwa come. It was quite some time ago Seonghwa had had anyone blow him, and at that moment he couldn't remember ever getting someone so eager and skillful, filling him with buzzing pleasure so easily.

For a brief moment, Seonghwa was afraid Wooyoung would just suddenly withdraw, say goodnight and go to bed, leave him with his dick pointing at the ceiling, but that thought was quickly eradicated with Wooyoung deepthroating him. Maybe someone heard his startled shout, but there was always some strange sounds coming from whatever corner in the dorm. Seonghwa pressed his hand over his mouth, when Wooyoung just continued more eagerly, didn't have the opportunity to warn the other before coming deep in the other's mouth.

  
  


Both were way too preoccupied with their own thing to notice someone had been lurking behind the corner. San had been on his way to get a glass of water when he had heard Seonghwa's strange words. "You wouldn't like the others to see you like this."? Well, of course San wanted to know what that was all about. He hadn't been ready for the sight on the couch, Wooyoung half bent down with Seonghwa holding his neck, he was even more shocked when Wooyoung didn't fight against it, even seemed to like it. Maybe he was dreaming or hallucinating? This couldn't be real, he thought, when he caught himself considering whose place he would like to be in. 

San settled upon hallucinations when Seonghwa fumbled with his jeans and pulled his dick out, although Wooyoung's excitement was obviously real. He wasn't stupid enough to keep staring when Seonghwa turned his head to the hallway, he dove back behind the corner and remained there, he didn't want to get caught sneaking. If he moved he was sure the floor would creak or something, so he just had to endure and listen to the tantalizing sounds. He knew Wooyoung was good with his mouth (in many ways), had had the privilege to experience it firsthand a few months ago. He felt a small pang of jealousy, now he would've wanted to be in Seonghwa's place. 

When the noises died down after a while San peeked cautiously behind the corner. He could see Wooyoung sprawled on the couch, humming softly with his head in Seonghwa's lap. Trying to be as quiet as possible San withdrew back to his room albeit even more thirsty than to begin with. Good for Seonghwa to get some head and get to enjoy a calm and content Wooyoung before the next day's chaos.

 


End file.
